


The Perfect Summer Holiday

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“it's a smile, it's a kiss, it's a sip of wine ... it's summertime!” <br/>― Kenny Chesney</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Summer Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Quotes. _“it's a smile, it's a kiss, it's a sip of wine ... it's summertime!”  
>  ― Kenny Chesney_
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks, as always, to Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Perfect Summer Holiday

~

“You know, I had my doubts about this,” said Harry as he and Severus rocked together in the hammock. In the distance, they could see James, Al, and Lily playing in the sand, Molly and Arthur beaming even as they hovered protectively. From the children’s joyful laughter Harry could tell they were having a fabulous time. “But it really was a brilliant idea.” 

“Naturally.” Severus smirked. “I thought of it.” 

Harry chuckled. “Although, I think you rather shocked Molly when you suggested we all go on holiday together.” 

Severus hummed. “I don’t see why. She’s always asking to spend more time with the children. Two weeks at the beach is the perfect opportunity for her and Arthur to do so.” 

Harry laughed softly. “You’re normally so private, though. I assumed you’d want time to yourself on holiday.” 

“Which I’m enjoying now, with you,” Severus pointed out, arms tightening around Harry. “It’s the best of both worlds. The children get time with their grandparents, and by the end of the day they’re all exhausted, thus leaving me time with you at night.” Severus’ voice dropped into a purr. “And I so enjoy tropical nights with you.” 

Harry shivered. “As do I.” 

Severus sighed, the sound the epitome of contentment. “It’s the perfect summer holiday.” 

“Well, when you put it like that, I suppose it is.” Leaning his face in close, Harry kissed Severus. “Ready for lunch? We’ve that new wine to try.” 

Severus nipped Harry’s lips teasingly before nodding. “Lunch and then a nap,” he murmured, his eyes promising more.

Harry grinned. “Is that what we’re calling it now?” 

Severus smiled. “It’s what _I’m_ calling it.” 

As he dove in for another kiss, Harry reflected that summer at the beach was swiftly becoming his idea of the perfect summer holiday, too.

~


End file.
